


I never knew a love so tender

by like_a_bird_that_flew



Series: My lover's got humour [1]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, I guess this takes place around 'All I've Ever Known', It's really soft okay, Mid-Canon, Porn with Feelings, Smut and Fluff, Tenderness, Vaginal Sex, first time smut, these two are the living embodiment of 'consent is sexy', virgin orpheus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_bird_that_flew/pseuds/like_a_bird_that_flew
Summary: Orpheus and Eurydice discover for the first time what it feels like to be in love.





	I never knew a love so tender

After a long day of summer activities, Orpheus and Eurydice retired to the small cottage (well, it was more of a shack) that Orpheus owned. Despite the two only knowing each other for a short period of time, Eurydice had practically moved in with him at this point. Partly due to her having nowhere else to stay but mostly because the pair loved to hold each other as they slept.

Eurydice was pulling Orpheus along by the hand, giggling as she went. The young lovers had spent the day roaming the fields, having a picnic and enjoying the warm summer weather, all while engaging in a _ lot _of flirtation and PDA. Now all Eurydice wanted was to sit in her poet’s lap and kiss him until their lips were sore. Orpheus chuckled as he let himself be dragged home by his lover, glad that she finally trusted him enough to let her guard down and act so carefree around him. The first few weeks of their relationship had been a learning experience for the both of them, they were learning for the first time how to trust and how to be in love. It had been especially difficult for Eurydice given her lonely past. But she let herself fall anyway; let Orpheus hold her as she admitted that he was the only person she’d ever loved.

After they had arrived home, kicked off their shoes and locked the door behind them, Eurydice set out on her mission; pulling Orpheus down into a searing kiss and walking them backwards towards the bed. Orpheus rested his hands on her hips, no longer _ as _ unsure of what to do with his long limbs as he was when they first met.

By the time they got to a position she was happy with; Orpheus sitting up against the headboard with her sat sideways on his lap, they were both out of breath.

“Hi”

“Hi”

They had their foreheads pressed together and were smiling widely.

“What you staring at lover boy?” She teased, already knowing the answer.

“Oh, just the most beautiful woman in the whole world” he answered as honestly as ever. That was the thing with Orpheus that confused Eurydice to no end; how he showered her with affection and love, never expecting anything in return. He was so unlike anyone she’d ever met before.

“That’s quite a bold claim, my dear”

“Well then the most beautiful woman to me” he replied, before leaning in to capture her lips again.

“I can’t believe you’re mine” he admitted breathlessly.

“Less talking, more kissing please,” she said, feigning annoyance.

Orpheus happily obliged.

“I’ve been wanting this all day” she mumbled against his lips.

They carried on for a few minutes like that; her hands cupping his face, his arms around her waist until Eurydice noticed the feeling of raw wanting begin to build up low in her stomach. She moaned softly into his mouth. Orpheus shifted uncomfortably; she could feel him growing hard beneath her.

This was unexplored territory for the young couple, but that definitely wasn’t going to stop her. Slowing down the pace of her kisses, Eurydice moved her hands to Orpheus’ shoulders and gently slipped his suspenders off them. She began slowly running her hand along his torso, attempting to feel through his thin T-shirt. At this point, Orpheus pulled away.

"What’s wrong? Do you not want to do this, because we can stop if you don’t want to” she asked, flustered.

“No! I want to” he caught her in the middle of her rambling.

“I _ really _want this. It’s just that…” he started 

She brushed his hair out of his face. “It’s just what? You can tell me, my love”.

“I’ve never done _ this _before” he confessed shyly, looking down at his lap, “I don’t really know what I’m meant to do”.

“Hey, that’s okay. I’ll show you” she smiled “Do you trust me?”

“I do” he replied sincerely.

She shifted on top of him; hitching one leg over his lap so that she was fully straddling him with her legs around his waist. She then took the time to remove her vest and bandana and drop them to the floor. She kissed him again and this time, she took his hands in hers and placed them much higher on her sides, encouraging him to run them up down the length of her back. He was still so gentle in his touch.

Once satisfied with what he was doing with his hands, Eurydice tugged on the hem of Orpheus’ shirt and dragged it up his body, breaking away from their kiss for a moment so that she could pull the shirt over his head and toss it onto the floor. She placed both hands on him and felt the soft skin of his chest beneath her palms, excited to finally see what so far, she had only touched through layers of clothing. He was pretty skinny and lanky as she had expected, however, there was also a certain softness to him, the same softness she still had in her face and tummy. Their baby fat almost served as a reminder of how young they were, both barely out of their teens but left to survive in a harsh world alone.

She leant down to press kisses all over his chest and collar bones, her hands coming up to untie his bandana and add it to the growing pile of clothes. When she looked up she noticed his wide-eyed expression for the first time. His inexperience and innocence was adorable.

“Is this okay?” She asked as she began peppering kisses up his neck.

“Yes,” he answered a little breathlessly.

“Hmm, how about this?” She immediately reattached her lips to his neck and began sucking lightly, determined to leave a few love bites on his pale skin (if she was going to be his first, she would try her damn hardest to make it memorable for him!) He let out a small whine as she sucked on a particularly sensitive patch of skin; Eurydice figured she’d take that as a yes.

She sat up straight so that they were at eye level with each other.

“Orpheus?”

“Yes?”

She removed his hands from her back and placed them on her bare thighs, sliding the tips of his fingers under the hem of her dress.

“Undress me _ please? _” She asked softly.

Orpheus very nearly melted right there and then, how could he not when she was looking at him like _ that. _The lust in her eyes and breathiness in her voice was almost too much for him. He simply nodded in answer; scared of how his voice would crack and stumble if he tried to speak.

With shaking fingers, he slowly pushed her dress up her body and tugged it over her head before dropping it onto the floor, leaving her completely bare in front of him, save for her underwear. His eyes were wide as he took in the sight of her; the warm light from the bedside lamp illuminating her dainty chest and casting shadows on her face. His hands immediately returned to her sides, running them up and down as she had shown him earlier, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her soft curves and velvet skin.

“Gods, you’re so beautiful” he couldn’t help but blurt out. 

“You’re not too bad yourself” she replied, a little taken aback by his declaration and the look of pure wonder on his face as he said it.

“No, I mean it. Eurydice, you’re a goddess”

She didn’t know what to say to that. So she did what she knew best and responded with her body, kissing him hard.

Deciding that her poet needed a little more encouragement, she took one of his hands from her waist and guided him to cup her right breast.

“It’s okay, you can touch me” she reassured when she felt him hesitate slightly.

She showed him how she liked to be touched, demonstrating how much pressure she liked, and when he finally got the hang of it she removed her hand from his and let him work on his own. She very quickly discovered how much she _ loved _the feeling of his calloused hands on her soft flesh. He squeezed and palmed her breast lightly before leaning down to press kisses to her collar bone and eventually trail down her chest and attach his mouth to her left nipple.

Eurydice took a sharp intake of breath before letting out a soft moan.

“Is this okay?”

“_Keep _going,” she breathed sensually, dropping her head back and arching into his touch.

He lightly traced circles with his thumb around her right nipple whilst doing the same thing with his tongue on her left, feeling it stiffen in his mouth. His left hand was on the small of her back, supporting her and pulling her closer to him. He frowned slightly as under his fingertips he could feel a selection of faded old scars littering her back, he made a mental note to ask her about them later. Right now all he could properly focus on was the quiet moans and whines escaping his lover’s lips as he tried desperately to pleasure her.

Eurydice, satisfied with how fast Orpheus was learning, but also growing hornier by the _second, _decided to move things along. Taking his face in her hands, she coaxed him off of her chest until he was sitting up at eye level with her again.

“Was that good?” the amount of genuine concern in his eyes was heartwarming.

“That was perfect, my love. You’re a fast learner” she praised before kissing him again.

“Well, I aim to please” 

Unable to wait any longer, Eurydice climbed off of him; stepped out of her underwear; and then returned to her previous position straddling his lap, before continuing their kiss. She rocked against him slightly; searching for any kind of friction. They were both moaning messes at this point. Eurydice was desperate to have her poet right there and then, but as she was about to unbutton his trousers; he pulled away.

“Wait”

“Is something wrong? Do you want to stop?” They were both panting at this point.

No! Definitely not” he quickly reassured her.

“Then what is it?”

Orpheus blushed.

“I want to help you” he admitted quietly.

Eurydice’s brow only furrowed in confusion.

“I want to make you feel good, and make love to you properly!”

She broke out in a smile at his sudden outburst. He was the first person who had ever put her pleasure before their own.

“Please, show me what you like, how you like to be touched, and I’ll do it.” 

All she could do to respond was blurt out “I love you”.

“I love you too, now please teach me.” 

She nodded happily, taking his right hand and guiding it between her thighs. After shuffling her legs a little further apart to allow him better access, she covered his hand with hers and moved it to feel her wetness. She was already soaking. After a moment or two of gliding his fingers through her folds, she rested his fingertips on her clit and encouraged him to make circular motions. He picked it up pretty quickly and she was soon gasping as he worked her with skilful fingers (all those years of playing the lyre must have been good for something!). She removed her hand from his and let him continue on his own, instead bracing herself on his shoulders for support.

“Orph, you’re a natural” she sighed happily, hoping that her praise would spur him on.

The soft but relentless pressure he was applying was too perfect for words, all she could do was close her eyes, moan his name incoherently and submit herself fully to the delicious heat building in her core. 

She couldn’t wait any longer. His lessons in foreplay would have to wait; she needed him inside her and she needed him _ now. _

Eurydice had no issue repeating those exact words to him a moment later when he questioned why she wanted him to stop what he was doing.

“Orpheus, I need you _now _. Make love with me please?” She all but begged in a voice that was half sensual and half desperate.

Orpheus thought it was the most seductive thing he had ever heard in his life.

“I’d be honoured” 

Eurydice reached down between them, unbuttoned his trousers and yanked them and his underwear down his hips in one go. She lifted herself off him for a moment so that he could shimmy them down his legs and kick them off. She wanted as much of him as possible, wanted to feel his skin against hers as they staked their claim on each other’s bodies.

She took his length in her hand and stroked him slowly, causing him to whimper.

“Ready, lover?” She asked, searching his face for any sign of hesitation. She found none.

“Always” he replied.

She lined herself up with him before holding onto his shoulders and slowly lowering herself onto him.

Orpheus’ head rolled back against the headboard as he, for the first time, felt her warm, wet walls around him. The heat was all-encompassing. Her name fell like a desperate prayer from his lips. He wanted to worship her.

Once they were fully connected, Eurydice paused for a moment to let them both catch their breath and, so that she could adjust to this amazing feeling of fullness. She felt whole; like he belonged inside her and was the piece she had been missing all her life.

Orpheus gripped her waist; partly to steady her and partly to ground himself in reality. In the middle of a passionate kiss, she rolled her hips forward, both of them groaning loudly as she did. She paused to let them recover before doing it again.

After settling into a steady rhythm, she dropped her hands to her poet’s waist; encouraging him to follow her movements and meet her hips with his.

“Follow my lead” she whispered.

He gladly obliged; thrusting his hips into hers, repeatedly hitting that spot that drove her wild.

She knew Orpheus wasn’t going to last long (neither was she for that matter), she could feel him twitching inside of her, his thrusts becoming more sloppy. She decided to move things along.

“Orpheus, remember what I taught you earlier?” She prompted him seductively.

He nodded slowly and focused his attention on her clit once more; rubbing small circles as she had shown him previously. She felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

They both desperately needed their release at this point; his breath was ragged and his eyes were squeezed shut, and her toes were curling involuntarily.

“Orpheus, my love, let go” she moaned softly in his ear.

He let out a strangled moan of “‘rydice” as he finally came undone, seeing stars as he released deep inside of her.

This pushed Eurydice over the edge as well, her climax washing over her powerfully. 

They rode out their highs together, their thrusts much lazier than before. The only words they managed to get out between moans were each other’s names and “I love you”. Eventually, completely drained, Eurydice collapsed onto Orpheus’ chest.

They stayed like that for a while; panting heavily and clinging on to each other. He held her as close to him as physically possible; needing the skin on skin contact to remind him that she was here, and she was his.

“Good?” She mumbled against his shoulder.

“That was amazing” he panted.

She slowly lifted herself off him, both of them groaning at the loss of contact when he slipped out of her. 

As she moved from her position on his lap, Orpheus got his first proper look at his lover in all her glory in her post-orgasm state. Her short hair was wild and fluffy, her naked chest rising and falling labouredly, and her eyes were soft and looking at him with all the lust in the world. 

“Gods, you’re gorgeous” he panted, disbelieving that this perfect woman had chosen him to be the only one who got to see her like this; hold her like this; _ make love to her like this_.

“As are you my love” she chuckled as she lay down next to him and curled back into his bare front. Orpheus shuffled down the bed to lie flat on his back, wrapping an arm around her.

“So, memorable first time then?” She asked with a smile on her lips.

He nodded, “amazing”. He reached down and pulled the blanket over their naked bodies as she snuggled closer to him.

“Hmm good”

“Next time, you can be on top” She teased, giggling as he tensed underneath her.

“Next time?” he asked, blushing profusely. 

“Ah my sweet boy, you have no _idea _ what I have planned for us,” she grinned before finally closing her eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my first attempt at writing smut! Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, let me know which parts you liked best.
> 
> The title is from the song ‘Cosmic American’ by Anaïs Mitchell.
> 
> x


End file.
